A Girls' Vacation
by Swiftfire97
Summary: Rouge, Blaze, and Amy decide they're tired of taking care of the boys, and take a vacation! It might as well be the best fun they'll have, if only the boys weren't planning something...Ooh, cliffhanger! :D
1. Vacation?

**Chapter 1**

**I had this idea in my head, and just had to get it on paper, or digital paper. Whatever. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Blaze was folding clothes straight from the dryer, giving folded ones to Rouge and matching up pairs of socks. Downstairs, Silver had volunteered to fix lunch, and so he was. He was being really nice to her today. He knew he couldn't cook. Blaze smiled at the thought.

After the incident with Mephiles, things had finally calmed down, and now the only thing to worry about was when the next meal was. Sonic and Shadow were gaming downstairs, and Knuckles was working out as usual. Tails had gone to help Silver fix lunch.

Amy had also gotten back from wherever she had been during the fight with Mephiles, and was now helping around with the chores. She had gotten better at letting Sonic have a little peace, but she still ran after him when she got the chance. Rouge had also returned from her mission at GUN and now could spend time with them, especially Shadow.

It was strange how all of them could fit in one house, each with their own room. But it was a big house, and they did, so they were content with that.

"Hey, Blaze! Do you want me to wash the whites, or the colours?" Blaze turned to the one that had asked the question, Amy. "Um, go ahead and wash the whites first. Silver and Sonic are complaining of missing socks."

"Ok, but you know, we're going to have to buy them new ones sometime. They'll just keep losing them." Amy said as she loaded the whites into the washer, added the soap, then shut the lid.

Blaze chuckled. She knew what Amy was really asking. "So, you and Rouge ready for a girls only shopping trip?"

Rouge, apparently hearing their conversation, came back from putting clothes away for Blaze and said happily, "Count me in, girl!"

"Me too!" Amy squealed.

"Alright, we'll go after lunch."

* * *

Spreading some peanut butter on a piece of bread, Silver hummed to one on his favorite songs. Beside him, Tails was spreading the jelly. Once the hedgehog was done spreading, Silver handed the peanut butter covered bread to Tails so he could spread jelly and finish the sandwich. Things went by faster when they worked together.

Silver jumped as he heard the squeals of the girls upstairs. Guessing the reason why, Silver said to Tails, "Hmm, guess they're going on another shopping trip. Great, because I seriously need more socks."

Tails spoke up, "Well, it'd be great if they could get me some more gum. I'm running out, and gum's the only thing that helps me think."

"Well, don't forget to tell them, they might leave soon by the looks of it. Hey, here they come now."

Hearing the sound of footsteps on the grand staircase, Silver and Tails finished making PB and J sandwiches and loaded them all onto a plate, along with two family sized bags of Ripples chips.

"Lunch is ready guys!" Silver shouted as he and Tails loaded the table with plates of sandwiches and chips.

Sonic and Shadow were about to sit and chow down, but Silver reminded them of their manners. Once the girls came, the boys helped them into their chairs, and then seated themselves.

"Aww, you're so nice Sonic!" Amy smiled at her blue hedgehog. Sonic rolled his eyes with a half-smile.

Digging in, everyone filled their plates and ate happily, all the while striking up conversations. Lunch was always a good time to eat and laugh, especially in this house.

After lunch, Sonic and Shadow went back to their gaming. The girls washed dishes and Silver and Tails cleared the table. After the chore, the girls waved goodbye, but not before Tails could get a word in.

Tails rushed up to them before they could walk out the door. "Hey guys, wait up! Can you get me some more gum, please! I'd love it if you did!"

"Alright, we will. See you guys later!" Blaze shut the door behind her. Climbing into the seat next to the driver's seat, she watched as Rouge got in the driver's seat and started the car up. Amy quickly jumped in the back.

It was a nice car, a shiny new white Audi. With the hood down and the wind blowing in their ears, the girls drove off towards the mall.

L

Twenty minutes later, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were walking up from the parking lot towards the mall, wondering where to go first.

"Maybe we could go to Macy's first. I could use a new outfit."

"Sure! Besides, Macy's is having a sale today!"

"Alright, that's settled. Let's go!"

The trip was pretty fun. The girls marveled over nice outfits, mocked the not-so-nice outfits, shopped in novelty stores, looked at urban furniture, bought movies mainly chick-flicks, and overall had a good time.

Walking from a smoothie shop drinking their favorite smoothies, Blaze had an idea. "Hey guys, how about we all go on vacation for the weekend? I could use a break from the boys…"

"Hmm, good idea. They are getting a bit tiring to care for each day." Amy sipped her peach-mango smoothie.

"Ooh, let's go to the Bahamas! I've always wanted to see the beautiful sunsets there and be pampered in one of their spas!" Rouge smiled dreamily.

Blaze smiled at the idea, but soon her face twisted into a mask of thought. "Great idea! But, now we need to worry about plane tickets. Didn't the price go up this year?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, hun. Someone says it's covered." Rouge pulled out her wallet, then fished around for something. Soon, she pulled out a credit card, and not just an ordinary credit card. It was a Gold Membership card.

"Woah, I didn't know you were a member of the Fly-Way club! Does this mean we can go on free flights!?" Amy was astonished.

"As being a part of GUN, I can't pay for flights for every mission, otherwise I'd be broke. That's why I've got this."

"Well, guess money for the flight is taken care of! Now we just need to pack!"

The girls squealed in excitement, ignoring stares from the people around them. This just might be the best fun they'd have in a while.

* * *

**So, wonder what the boys will think about this...Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. The Airport

"YOU'RE WHAT!!!??"

The three hedgehogs, the fox, and the echidna all took the situation differently.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he heard the news. Blaze, Rouge, and Amy going on a trip…without them??! The blue hedgehog knew that Silver, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and himself could cope without them, but he couldn't resist vacations, and they knew that. The girls even said that the reason they were leaving on vacation was because…they were tired of him and the boys!!?

Shadow pouted, his ears flattened to his skull. They were leaving because they were tired of him? Questions flew through the black hedgehog's mind. Would they come back? Was this all a trick? Was his brain deceiving him like it usually did? Was he going insane because he talking to himself?

Tails just stared. They were leaving him here…with the boys? All alone? He looked up to the girls to protect him! Silver and Knuckles weren't bad, but Sonic and Shadow?! Were they crazy!? He'd be dead in a week! Maybe less depending on Shadow's temper…

Knuckles was happy. He could finally be left alone, without the nagging girls to bother him at home. Now he could finally have some nice peace and quiet, except for Sonic's and Shadow's insults and fighting when it came to gaming. Nothing could prevent them from fighting each other. Though he would handle that all later.

Silver, on the other hand, wasn't faced with anger, or relief, like everyone else. He was in a different ballpark.

The ivory hedgehog fell to his knees, clinging to Blaze's legs for all he was worth. "You can't leave!! I can't live without you being here every day for me!! Sonic and Shadow are scary!!" Tears fell down the hedgehog's cheeks as he whined and whimpered.

Blaze sighed as she looked down softly at Silver. She knew that it would be hard on them, especially on Silver. The purple feline suddenly didn't have the heart to leave, but she knew that she needed this vacation as much as Rouge and Amy did.

Lovingly, she knelt down and, unclamping Silver's arms from her ankles, she brought the white hedgehog into a hug. "It'll be okay, Silver. You'll learn that you don't need me all the time. Have some fun while we're gone. Please, for me."

By this time, Silver had gotten the stamina to lift his head enough to look Blaze in the eyes. Sniffing, he quietly said, "I'll…t-try. I'll still m-miss you…"

Blaze smiled. "I'll email you every week. How does that sound?" Silver wiped his runny nose. "That sounds great."

"Good. Now," Blaze stood up, helping Silver up. "You guys can escort us to the airport if you'd like. We can't carry our luggage by ourselves."

Rouge and Amy nodded, all looking at the surprised faces of their men.

Sonic tried to smile. "Sure."

Shadow still pouted. "I guess I could be of assistance…"

Hearing Shadow's unemotional remark, Rouge embraced Shadow in an effort to cheer him up. "Don't be sad, Shad! You'll have fun without me! It's a great opportunity to go and do boy stuff with Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails!" Shadow eventually smiled, granted it was faint, but it was still there.

Silver grinned, his cheeks still wet from tears. "I'd be glad to!"

Tails spoke up finally. "Well, it'd be nice to see you off."

"Sorry but, uh, you know how I get in airports. Claustrophobic, you know." Knuckles scratched the back of his head, hoping they'd take the bait. He was just too tired to have to be lugging bags all day.

Amy was surprised that Knuckles didn't want to come, but she understood his fear of crowds. "Oh, of course, Knuckles! You can stay here, we'll call you when we get to the Bahamas."

"I look forward to it…" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, let's go get a good night's rest for tomorrow!" Amy squealed with excitement.

Looking at the boys' questioning expressions, Rouge held up her gold membership card and explained briefly. The boys were relieved, seeing that they wouldn't have to pay after all.

After a good night's sleep, granted a small storm blew in and the thunder caused Tails to get freaked out and sleep in Sonic's bed, everyone woke up in the morning refreshed.

* * *

The packing, surprisingly, didn't take that long. Not long at all. The only one that took a long time was Rouge. She insisted that she liked to look her best in front of crowds.

Once they were all ready to go, they all went to their expensive tan SUV and climbed in, seeing as it was the only car that could fit them all. Backing out of the driveway, Shadow at the wheel, Sonic next to him, and everyone else in the back, they drove off down the bumpy road. Wheels finally meeting smooth asphalt, conversations immediately started up.

There were different conversations about what the plane trip would be like, what they thought they would do, all that stuff. The sun rose high in the sky, and the dew on the trees glistened, reflecting the sunlight. Few clouds covered the sky, so it was going to be a pretty sunny day.

When they finally pulled into the airport's parking lot, everyone was passed out from the long ride, and Shadow had to wake them up.

Dragging the luggage down the lot and into the airport entrance, everyone gasped at how big it really was. The main room they were in was at least a hundred feet high, and it branched off into different halls, all of them basically the same. At the top, the ceiling gathered up at an arch.

Walking from the lobby to the desks that sold tickets, Silver and Shadow went to go order breakfast at a nearby restaurant, while everyone else stayed with the baggage to buy tickets. What with the big line, they knew they were going to be there a while.

When they finally reached the desk, they attached tags to the girls' luggage, and thankfully, none of the suitcases were too heavy. Rouge's overstuffed bag came close, though.

When they luggage was dragged off on a conveyer belt to some unknown room where the airport sorts the bags, the girl at the desk smiled and handed the group their tickets. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" The girls said back to her as the group walked to where Silver and Shadow had reserved seats, happy to be free of the heavy bags.

"They have a great menu here, I think you guys will like it." Silver said as they all sat down at a table, Sonic rubbing his aching feet.

The walls of the restaurant were covered with pictures lined with sleek frames. It was hip and modern, with coolly painted walls, and various TV's scattered in corners. All in all, it was a pretty good restaurant.

Looking at the menus, it was hard to pick over all the delicious omelettes and pancakes. Though they eventually ordered, and their drinks were brought out, all of them mostly orange juice, apple juice, and a milk for Tails.

"So, where are you guys going anyway?" Sonic wondered where in the world was possibly better than at home.

Failing to contain their excitement, the girls all shouted in unison excitedly.

"We're going to the Bahamas, baby!"


	3. A Place to Hide

Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update, end of school year testing has been kicking my butt lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Silver, you're squeezing the air out of me."

Silver, tears streaming down his cheeks, let go of the purple cat's waist, stepping back and wiping his nose. Blaze, feeling sorry for the hedgehog, gently kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be ok, Silver. I promise it'll be okay."

The group was just outside of security, and the girls were about to leave. Rouge had hugged and kissed Shadow all at the same time, and Amy went crazy with Sonic. The blue hedgehog was choking with all the hugs that Amy was giving him. Tails gave hugs, trying to smile through the tears. Eventually, the girls unlatched themselves from their boyfriends and went to grab their bags.

Before they got to security, however, the boys actually got together to say farewell. They were waving and calling out, "I love you!" and, "Have a good trip!" Shadow, wiping away a small tear, called out, "Have a nice time, Rouge!" Eventually they were out of sight, hidden behind a wall as the girls walked towards security.

"Aww, wasn't that a rare sight from Shadow? He's never usually that nice. You are one lucky girl, Rouge." Rouge smiled at the comment from Amy as she took out her laptop from her carry-on and sat it and the bag on the conveyer belt. "Well, Amy, you aren't so bad yourself, but I'm surprised Blue Dude can still breathe!" Rouge playfully dodged a light punch from the pink hedgehog. Amy, after setting her stuff on the belt, went through the security gate. Rouge followed, and Blaze after her.

Grabbing their stuff and walking away from security with relief, the girls glanced at the clock and noticed that they still had a good hour until the plane took off. Deciding to kill some time, they did the only thing that they could do, go shopping.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I miss them already." Sonic said, wiping his nose. Beside him, Tails walked with his head looking at the ground, and mumbled, "Me too." Shadow walked ahead of Sonic and Tails, too lost in his emotions to say anything. Silver lugged behind, feeling sad and alone. The ivory hedgehog sniffled and wiped his nose.

Hearing Silver, Tails and Sonic looked behind them to see the ivory hedgehog with head towards the ground and dragging his feet. Tails stopped and, walking back to the miserable hedgehog, held his hand. Silver, surprised, tilted his head to the person that was holding his hand. He was greeted by the smiling kitsune. The hedgehog smiled back.

Sonic chuckled at the sight. Silver and Tails were holding hands. No surprise there. They were friends after all. He eventually had to look back in front of him so as to avoid bumping into anyone. Then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no…"

Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Vanished, gone without a trace. Sonic's eyes darted from one group of people to another, trying to find a trace of the black hedgehog, with no luck. With all those emotions in his head, who knew what Shadow could do. The blue hedgehog started getting frantic, pushing people aside and breathing hard.

Soon, Silver and Tails noticed Sonic's frantic movements and were confused. Walking up to him, Silver said in a slightly shaky voice, "What's wrong, Sonic?" The white hedgehog was startled when Sonic suddenly turned to face him and Silver almost bumped into the blue hedgehog.

Grabbing Silver's shoulders with shaky hands, Sonic half-mouthed half-whispered, "It's Shadow. He's gone."

"Oh, crap."

Coming from behind Silver, Tails started shivering. "That's really bad, isn't it?" Sonic looked down to the fox, nodding slowly. "We should start looking for him then! Who knows what he could be doing right now?!" Silver half-shouted to Sonic, then dashed away through the crowd. "Silver, come back!" Sonic followed after him. Tails ran after Sonic, trying to keep up.

Silver's eyes darted from one place to another as he squeezed between lingering groups. _Where could that hedgehog be? _Silver gasped when he saw a glint of red from somewhere to his left. Turning left, he saw it again, and followed it back to where they had said farewell to the girls. Then Silver thought he saw a dark, tan muzzle and red eyes. No mistaking it, that was Shadow!

Glad to know it was indeed Shadow, Silver followed the hedgehog through the gate and into security. Ducking under tables and sneaking behind guards, the white hedgehog eventually got through security and into the waiting area where people waited to board their planes. "What could Shadow be thinking, sneaking through security? Is he thinking of sneaking onto the girls' plane?"

Silver, catching a glance of Shadow again, started following the hedgehog again. He eventually caught up, and when everyone else wasn't looking, Silver tackled the black hedgehog to the ground. Avoiding kicks and punches from Shadow, the ivory hedgehog shouted out, "What are you thinking, coming back here? You can't just sneak through security like th-"

With Shadow's hand cupped around his mouth, all Silver could do was mumble. "Stop nagging! I was only thinking, that maybe, instead of having a boring time at home, we could spy on them during their whole vacation! That sounds like fun to me." Silver was still trying to get his word across, but stopped when he heard Shadow's explanation. An opportunity to spy on the girls? Silver knew he would never get another chance like this. Besides, he knew that he couldn't survive without seeing Blaze at least once a day.

Seeing that Silver had hushed, Shadow said to him, "Well, are you going to behave now? I don't want people staring." Silver nodded. "Okay." Shadow took his hand off of Silver's mouth. "That sounds like a good idea, actually." Silver said to Shadow quietly.

"Can I come!?" Sonic sat right next to them, breathing a little hard. "Getting through security was a bit hard, considering I'm bright blue. But I did."

"Hey, where's Tails?" Silver looked behind Sonic, expecting the fox to be there, but he wasn't. Sonic chuckled. "You didn't actually think that I'd let him try and sneak through security, right? You know he's not much of a sleuth. I told him to go home and that I'd call him and tell him what happened. But if we're going on vacation, I'd like to come too!"

Shadow sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get you guys on board. It's hard enough sneaking myself past the guards."

"Hmm, good point. So, what's your plan?" Seeing that Shadow was giving him the silent treatment, Sonic turned to Silver. "Any ideas Silver?"

"Hmm, not really…"

"Great. We're stuck here." Sonic slumped against the wall. Shadow smacked a hand to his forehead, growling. "Duh! Why didn't I think of it before?! We can use Chaos Control to pause time and get on the plane without anyone noticing!"

"Hmm, good point. Alright, take out your emerald then." Sonic started to get up.

Standing up, all three hedgehogs whispered, "Chaos Control!" and in seconds, the world had slowed down until everyone had stopped walking. Elevators stopped moving, and machines in shops stopped operating.

"Perfect."

Walking casually, the three headed towards the gate that read in bold letters, The Bahamas. Silver brought up his wrist to check the time. It was 11:30, they had fifteen minutes until the plane took off. Almost everyone was on the plane anyway.

They jogged down the platform tunnel to the plane entrance, where a man was fumbling in his suitcase for something, frozen in time, of course. Stepping around the man, the three, reaching the plane entrance, stepped over the small gap and into the plane.

"Now we just have to find a spot where we can hide during the ride. Any ideas?" Shadow walked up to a cart and pulled off a magazine. Opening it, he started reading. Immediately after opening it, he shut it and, closing the magazine, he threw it clear across the plane. "I hate ads." He grumbled.

Silver, trying to be helpful, raised a hand. "How about the cargo hold? No one checks down there."

"Perfect! But how do we get down there?" Sonic put on his thinking face, crossing his arms. Silver walked ahead a little further until he reached the back of the plane, near the kitchen. "There's gotta be some type of trap door around here somewhere…"

When Sonic and Shadow reached Silver and saw what he was doing, they helped, checking the floor on their hands and knees for some type of door.

"Bingo!"

Shadow, on his knees, removed a bit of the carpet, revealing a door with a plastic handle. Pulling the handle, Shadow stepped down the small steps into the darkness. Sonic and Silver peered down into the hole, looking for the vanished Shadow.

Sonic and Silver jerked up in surprise as the ebony hedgehog's head popped up out of the hole. "Coming or not?"

"Holy crap, you scared me half to death!" Sonic was sitting on the ground, chest heaving. Silver had gone whiter than usual and had fainted. "Heh, typical Silver. The girly hedgehog…"

Sonic, after recovering, turned over and poked Silver's nose. He shrieked as Silver's eyes came wide awake, and the blue hedgehog fell to the floor, chest heaving again. "Wow, good chain reaction. Now, if you're done goofing off, we need to get down to the cargo hold. We can't keep the world on hold forever." Shadow climbed back down the steps into the darkness.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Sonic crawled to the trapdoor, then jumped down inside. A soft thud could be heard after a few seconds. Silver went to the edge of the trapdoor, looking into the darkness. Fear crawled inside him, and he shivered. "It's kinda dark…Are you sure about th-"

The white hedgehog's sentence was interrupted as he was pulled inside by Shadow, who was shouting a loud, "Get in here already!"


	4. Another Surprise

Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. School's really getting in the way, thank god it's Spring Break! Anyway, here's the 4th chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hey, Blaze, what's better? The macaroni special or meatloaf?" Amy asked the purple cat next to her as she looked at the plane's lunch choices. Blaze groaned in disgust. She hated plane food. It only made her feel even sicker than she already was in the first place. "Neither, Amy."

Next to Blaze, Rouge was listening to her Ipod and drifting slowly to sleep. She seemed to be the only one that actually found it easy to sleep on planes. The bat sighed. It was hard to not think about Shadow. As she fell asleep, she started dreaming about the Master Emerald, only to see Shadow pop up to replace the gem. She sighed, waking up and taking her headphones off to stare at the window beside her.

It was very peaceful above the clouds. The sun shined without relent, and an azure sky greeted her, making her a little happy inside. If only she could be soaring in a sky like that. She wouldn't have a care in the world. Leaning on the cold window, she drifted off to sleep again, this time dreaming about a sparkling, gem-filled sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were down in the belly of the plane, looking for a light switch.

"Shadow, I'm scared! It's pitch black down here!" Silver shivered, not from the cold, but from nerves. He groped in the darkness, his hands reaching out, trying to find someone to hold. He succeeded and grabbed someone. Unlucky for him, it was Shadow.

"Nice to meet you, Scared! I'm Pissed Off, and I'd like you to get away from me!" Shadow shouted, landing a square punch on Silver's jaw. He heard a loud thud, and satisfied that Silver was off him, he walked off to go find a light switch, his keen eyes flashing.

Sonic, hearing the shouting and the loud thud, strained his ears to locate the sound in the darkness. "Silver, are you alright? Silver?" Feeling the ground, Sonic soon felt a warm body. He recognized it as Silver, because of his easily recognizable quills.

"Silver are you still alive?" Sonic felt for a pulse, and was relieved that he felt a constant throb. "Nnghh. God, that smarts…" Silver sat up, rubbing his sore jaw. "Well, guess that's what I get for being a scaredy-cat. I don't think I'm afraid of the dark anymore."

The light flickered on, and Sonic and Silver cried out in shock and pain as they clutched their eyes. Shadow came over to them, rubbing his eyes as well. "Hush. You don't want us to be found, do you?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's get comfortable, because this is going to be a very long flight."

Sonic gasped as he remembered Tails, waiting at home for him. "Guys, I gotta make a quick call." He took out his cell phone from god knows where, and started punching numbers.

"You didn't forget about Tails, did you?" Silver asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow. Sonic stammered, "Uh…n-no, I..was going to call him..sometime."

"Right."

* * *

"Knuckles, I'm bored."

The red echidna sighed. It was very hard to keep the fox busy. He couldn't wait until Sonic got back home. That blue hedgehog could keep anyone from feeling bored.

"Tails, tell me. What happened at the airport, exactly?"

"Well," The fox began hesitantly. "When we went in, we got the girls' bags checked in, then we went to go eat at a nearby restaurant for breakfast. Man, that food was good!! Anyway, then we saw the girls off at security and started walking back to the entrance."

"That was when we noticed that Shadow was missing. We all started freaking out because we thought that Shadow's emo side had started to come out. Sonic really freaked out, though. He was acting like a sissy girl!"

Tails and Knuckles shared a laugh, then Tails went back to his story.

"So, Silver ran off unexpectedly to go find Shadow, and Sonic ran off after him, leaving me all alone. So, the only thing I could do was follow after Sonic. I saw him follow Silver through security, so I tried to follow him through security too, but he stopped me. Sonic told me to go home and wait for him. He'd go fetch Shadow and Silver and bring them home. So, I flew home and met you here."

Tails yawned, then went to go fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. He heard Knuckles talking from the living room. "So, where do you think he is now?" Knuckles said, reclining on the couch and flipping channels on the TV.

"I don't know. He might even be driving home now."

"I sure hope so."

"What did you say?!"

"N-nothing! Just, I sure hope that dinner's soon. I'm starving." Knuckles let out a small breath of relief. He knew that Tails could get scary sometimes, and he didn't want to face Tails' scary side.

"Wait until Sonic gets home. I don't want to start dinner without him." Knuckles growled, sinking lower in the couch.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, which made Knuckles jump out of his seat. "I'll get it." The red echidna ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh..Knuckles? Is Tails there?" Sonic's voice rang out. Knuckles answered, "Yeah, hold on." He held the phone out for Tails. "Tails, it's for you!"

The orange fox left the kitchen and came over to Knuckles, taking the phone and holding it to his ear. Knuckles went to go sit back on the couch to watch TV. "Yes, who is it?

"It's Sonic. I, uh, don't think I'm going to be coming home any time soon."

"Why? What happened?"

"Shadow came up with this idea that, maybe we could come with the girls, secretly of course, and see what they get up to on their spare time. So, I thought it would be fun to come."

"What the heck Sonic? Why'd you have to leave me?"

"I'm sorry buddy! It was all happening so fast; I didn't have the time to think about you!"

"Right." The fox sighed. "Well, just make sure you call or email a lot, okay?"

"Sure, buddy. I know being with Knuckles isn't all it's cracked up to be. But you'll think of something right?"

"Yeah, I'll think of something. Besides, this will give me some time alone to work on more projects. Alright, I'll talk to you later Sonic."

"See ya!"

Tails pressed the hang up button, then put the phone back. "Well, Knuckles, it looks like it's just you and me."

Knuckles groaned.


	5. Exploring

**Chapter 5**

**I'm really sorry for the late update, guys. Been having lots of stress and haven't had the time except for today. So, enjoy chapter 5! Please! :D**

* * *

"I feel really uncomfortable right now."

Silver was squished between the sleeping bodies of Shadow and Sonic. The white hedgehog was leaning against a wooden crate, which only added to the discomfort. Sonic suddenly let out a loud gurgling snore and twitched in his sleep.

Shadow had slept a couple footsteps away from Silver, but a sudden jostle because of air turbulence bumped the ebony hedgehog next to Silver. And the weird thing was, he didn't even wake up. So, poor Silver was, indeed, squished.

"Well, at least Shadow doesn't snore when he sleeps. On the other hand, I have a blue motor engine sleeping next to me. It's a wonder that the passengers haven't heard him." Silver said, realizing he was talking to himself. Looking at the blue furry snoring to his right, Silver chuckled softly.

Silver then sighed. It was boring down in the cargo area. The light that had blinded him a couple hours ago had now faded until only one light shined, which was the one above him. Silver looked up to stare at the flickering light, crossing his fingers and hoping that it didn't go out anytime soon.

It went out anyway. With one last feeble flicker, the light went out, leaving Silver in the dark once again.

The white hedgehog growled at the light, then sighed. He held his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. His head fell onto his knees, as if there was no more energy left to hold up his head.

Silver stared at the dirty floor under him. "We probably don't have much longer until we get to the next airport, then we'll probably be going onto an international flight, and that's going to be a long trip." Silver soon got the energy to lift his head back up and was annoyed by the loud snores coming from Sonic's mouth. Silver covered Sonic's mouth in an attempt to quiet the blue hedgehog, but he could still hear the snores, now muffled.

Silver growled under his breath. "Ok, I can't take this anymore. I need some air." He said, taking his hand off Sonic's mouth and getting up.

A weird sensation quickly went through his legs as the hedgehog stood up and stretched. Behind him, he could hear the soft bump as Sonic and Shadow hit each other where Silver had once been. Thank God they were still asleep.

Feeling the walls, Silver soon made it to the hatch where they had entered through. Opening it a little, the white hedgie peered through the small crack to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, there was no one around. Lifting the hatch door to its full height, he climbed out and took a look around him. He was in the storage room. Crawling to look around the corner, he saw the passengers sitting in the back. Most everyone was either watching movies or sleeping.

Then he saw the feathers of Blaze's headdress over the top of a seat, and Silver's heart skipped a beat. Next to her was Amy, and next to Amy was Rouge. Silver couldn't see Rouge, but guessed that she was sitting next to Amy, probably sleeping.

Blaze was only a couple feet away, but Silver was saddened by the fact that he couldn't get to her without being seen. Silver crawled a little away from the corner, whimpering.

* * *

Blaze's ears perked up at a familiar sound. It sounded like a whimper from a little kid. Blaze knew that sound anywhere.

"Silver? On the plane? No, he couldn't be…I must be going mad." The purple cat said as she went back to her movie.

Her attention was again diverted to the sound of that same familiar whimpering. "Ok, now I know I must be hearing things, but Silver can't be on the plane…Or can he? That boy would follow me anywhere." Blaze smiled at the thought. She decided to go check.

Lucky for her, she was on the outside, so she could just step out of her seat onto the aisle. Walking down towards the bathrooms, the sound got steadily louder. Walking past the bathrooms, she started tip-toeing so as not to let anyone that she was back here. She could hear the sound louder now.

Suddenly, her foot stepped on a squeaky part of the floor and the sound immediately stopped. Frozen, she could hear hurried footsteps and the sound of something opening and closing. She quickly walked to the spot where she had heard the footsteps.

She found herself in a type of storage room. A nice carpet was laid on the floor, but there was no one there. There wasn't a fridge or cabinet in there either, so what could have made an opening and closing sound like that?

"Uh, ma'm, I don't think you're supposed to be over here. The bathroom's the limit."

The voice startled Blaze, and she turned around in shock. The voice belonged to a petite Labrador Retriever girl in a crisp flight attendant suit.

"Oh, uh, I'm s-sorry. I…thought that I heard something back here. I'll leave now. Sorry…" Blaze stammered as she stepped around the confused attendant and quickly went back to her seat. With a sigh, she thought about what had just happened and thought she might as well had gone crazy. Slipping on headphones, she flipped to gentle music to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Silver was sitting on the steps below the hatch door. He had been sitting on the storage room floor whimpering, when he heard soft footsteps coming nearer. He had immediately darted to the hatch, dived inside, and closed it. Luckily, the carpet had come back over the hatch to hide it so that whoever had been coming didn't see him.

After recovering, the white hedgehog peered into the darkness surrounding him, sighing. He had almost gotten caught. Who knows what Shadow would've done to him if he had been seen? Silver couldn't bear the thought.

Silver got up quickly to go down the stairs, but had gone a little too quickly and tripped over a loose stair. With a small squeal, he fell on the floor. Rubbing his nose where he had fallen on it, Silver got back up slowly.

Sonic, having been woken up by all the banging, jolted to a start. "BURGLAR!" He shouted in confusion and fright, looking for something to defend himself with. Confused by the loud shout, Silver fell on the floor again. Getting up again, he said rather loudly, "Sonic is that you?"

Sonic, who didn't hear Silver's outburst and had grabbed a random stick, now rushed to where he heard the noise. Feeling that the 'intruder' was close to him, he swung his stick out again and again, hitting the 'intruder' with loud smacks.

Covering his head and yelling, Silver ran around, trying to get away from the frenzy of hits from whatever was hitting him.

Suddenly, a loud, angry shout rang out and Silver, once again, fell on the floor. Sonic, not knowing that Silver had fallen, tripped over the white hedgehog and landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Shadow shouted out deafeningly, then went back to sleep.

Sonic, realizing that the 'intruder' was Silver, shot out a hand to help the white hedgehog up. "Sorry, I was still in dream mode." Grabbing Sonic's hand, Silver got up massaging his sore body. "It's okay, but don't get a stick next time. A pillow would be better."

"Do you see a pillow in this room? Anyway, was that you who was making all the loud banging? What were you doing?" Sonic asked, laying the stick on a metal box.

"I had gone upstairs to get some air, but then someone was coming so I rushed back down the hatch and ended up tripping down the stairs. Then you came and well, you know what happened." Silver explained, bending the truth a little on the 'getting some air' part.

"Hehe, you tripped down the stairs!" Sonic was bending over, laughing.

"Shutup and go back to snoring, you lawn mower!" Silver said to Sonic, snickering.

"I really snore that loud?" Sonic asked, straightening up.

"Yes you do, and I couldn't get any sleep because of it!" Silver said, laughing. Sonic joined in with the laughter, and their laughter rang throughout the cargo area.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP!" Shadow's loud snarl rang out again, nearly making Sonic and Silver go deaf. Rushing back to their crate, Sonic and Silver laid down on the floor, now snickering quietly.

"We're sorry, your highness!" Sonic got the courage to say, then snoring again, he went back to sleep.

Luckily, Shadow was asleep so he didn't hear that last comment. Silver, seeing that he was yet again squished, tried to make the best of the moment and finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Airport Confusion part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I am slowly running out of inspiration and ideas. Maybe it's just because it's 11:00 at night. Oh well. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at the Tallahassee National Airport. Please exit the plane and take all of your luggage with you. Have a nice day."

A voice in the intercom said as the plane landed on the ground. Putting on its brakes, the plane soon slowed its momentum enough to avoid crashing. Thereafter, the plane found its way to its terminal, then stopped with a loud squeal from the brakes.

A flight attendant came to open the door to the terminal, then went to check up on the pilots. Amy unplugged her earplugs, immediately cutting off the flow of music in her head.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" She asked, having not heard the lady on the intercom.

"We've landed, Amy. Get your stuff and let's get off. Quickly! We have to get through security and to the next terminal." Blaze answered her, grabbing her lavender suitcase. Rouge had gotten all of her luggage and was standing in the aisle next to the door, waiting for Blaze and Amy.

"Could you guys be any slower?" She said to them impatiently. Tapping her foot, she looked at her watch, then scowled. "Guys, you understand that we have under an hour to get there, right?"

"Yes, I understand that, Rouge. Be patient." Blaze said to her, growling. She was helping Amy to lift her fuchsia pink bag to the ground. It was heavy.

With a breath of relief, Amy got a hold of her bag and started walking down the aisle with Blaze following her at a steady pace. Seeing that her friends were following her, Rouge hurried out the door and walked up the insulated tunnel towards the terminal, dragging her bag behind her.

A question arose in the pink hedgehog's head, and she started looking for her plane ticket. "Crap! Where's my ticket? I need to know where the next terminal is!" She said in confusion and worry. Pulling the tickets out of her pocket, Blaze handed Amy the three tickets.

"There, they weren't lost, I've had them the whole time. Didn't want you to lose them." Blaze said, smiling.

With a wide smile, Amy replied with a grateful, "Thanks!" Looking at the tickets, she found that their terminal was in section C. They were in section A. "Aww, crap. Hey guys, how far in section C?" Amy asked, fearing the answer.

"It's all the way across the airport. Why?" Rouge said without turning her head.

"Well, we're going to be walking awhile. And we're going to have to pick up the pace too, because that's where the terminal is."

Blaze and Rouge groaned.

* * *

Shadow woke with a start. At first, he didn't know where he was, but soon his vision cleared enough to reveal a large area with boxes and other cargo. Then he noticed with surprise that the plane had stopped moving. "Oh, geez.."

The black hedgehog walked over to wake up Sonic and Silver, but stopped when he heard a noise. A door opened in the wall a few feet away, letting bright, golden light in. Shadow shielded his eyes from the sudden light. Suddenly, a figure in the shape of a person was seen in the doorway, casting a shadow on the floor. People were coming.

"Guys, get up! Now!" Shadow said threateningly, but quietly so as not to be heard by the attendant. After being shook violently for three seconds, Silver instantly came awake in confusion, almost shouting had it not been for Shadow's hand on the white hedgehog's mouth.

"It's just me idiot! We need to go, someone's coming, and the plane stopped!" Shadow said to him menacingly. Silver, realizing the situation, got up quietly, nodding to Shadow. Helping the black hedgehog to shake Sonic, the blue hedgehog eventually awoke with a snort.

The attendant suddenly flinched, hearing the loud noise. Turning on his flashlight, he checked his surroundings. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver ducked down behind their wooden crate, frozen with fear. As soon as the beam of light disappeared, Shadow crept to the open door, avoiding the attendant and getting outside. Sonic and Silver followed, Sonic still drowsy from being woken so suddenly.

Sneaking around the guards, the three hedgehogs eventually found their way into the airport. Acting as normal as possible, they tried to search for Blaze, Amy, and Rouge, with no success. Agreeing to split up, Sonic went to look in the many restaurants, Silver went to look around security, and Shadow went to look around the different terminals. Not one of them thought about looking in the girls' bathroom, since they were boys.

L

Rouge was angrily waiting outside the girls' bathroom, along with Blaze, who was at the moment playing with her IPhone. Amy had suddenly had the need to go to the bathroom, and had been in there for about 10 minutes already.

"Can she take any longer?" Rouge asked to practically no one, not expecting an answer when Blaze said, "It must've been that stupid plane food. It can poison anyone." Rouge silently agreed with Blaze. Plane food was disgusting.

Finally, Amy walked out of the bathroom with her usual preppy smile. "Much better! Now onward to Section C!" Rouge brought her hand to her face, while Blaze quietly smiled at Amy's enthusiasm.

Gathering their things, the girls walked up the escalator towards their terminal. They were actually getting pretty close now, so Rouge's attitude was slowly getting better. They knew they had found Section C when they saw big, bold letters on a wall saying, 'Section C' Terminals 11-19.

"Yes! Now we just have to find our terminal. Which one is it, Amy?" Rouge asked, looking at surrounding signs.

"It's, uh, Terminal 13! Which means," Amy walked up next to Rouge to look at the sign that indicating where terminals were. "Which means…our terminal is down the hallway to our left! Come on!" Amy said encouragingly as she started walking down the hallway. Blaze and Rouge followed hurriedly, seeing that they only had 15 minutes until the plane took off.

* * *

**Guess what? I'm actually going to be going on a trip too soon! I'm going to Colorado, and I'll be leaving this Tuesday. I'll be going to an airport too, so maybe that will give me more ideas. Plus, I'm going to be flying alone! Yay! XD I'm only 13, so it's a real adventure for me to be traveling alone. Also, since I'll be traveling soon, I might not make another update for awhile, or I might make another update right before I leave. Either way, you're going to get an update. :D**


	7. Airport Confusion part 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. Life's been busy lately. Anyway, had some free time, so here's chapter 7. :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic was walking around the airport sleepily, shaking his head occasionally to keep himself awake. He was looking around for the girls, trying not to be seen himself. He wasn't having any luck, that's for sure. He looked for a sign to see where in the airport he was. A sign on the wall to his right read, 'Section C. Terminals 11-19'. Suddenly, pink flashed in the corner of his eye and he quickly looked down the hallway to see Amy disappear around the corner.

"Yes, I found them! Now, how to contact Shadow and Silver…?" Sonic said to himself. He pulled his yellow emerald out of nowhere and tried to use it as a walkie-talkie. Eh, it was worth a try. Sonic growled, looking around the airport. "Oh, duh!" He smacked his hand on his forehead. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Shadow's number.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Shadow's voice was heard through the phone. "Hey, it's Sonic. I found the girls. They just headed down Terminal 13." Sonic said, relieved that Shadow had his phone on him. "Ok, great. What section?" The ebony hedgehog said, glad to be rid of the airport. Sonic looked around. "Section….C!" He said. "Remember to get Sil-" Sonic couldn't even finish his sentence before Shadow dashed up to him.

Sonic glared at the hedgehog, putting his cell phone away. "Dude! Why'd you hang up? I was telling you to call Silver because I don't have his number!" Sonic growled. "You get him! I want to be out of this airport." Shadow said, tossing Sonic his phone and dashing to the plane. Sonic growled again, looking through Shadow's contacts. "Hey, you have Omega on here. I didn't know he had a phone." He said. Then realizing Shadow had already left, he continued searching. Finding Silver, he raised the phone to his ear, waiting for the hedgehog to pick up.

Sonic waited for two minutes, but Silver didn't answer. "Damn it! Ugh.." Sonic rushed down the terminal to the plane. He couldn't wait for Silver any longer, or the plane would leave before he could get on. He decided he would find Shadow. Shadow would have a solution.

* * *

"Ok, this stinks…" Silver woke up to find himself in a garbage bin. Though he felt like it was moving. The trash person was pushing the garbage bin, probably. Except the weird thing was, the bin was empty. It still stank though. Silver held his nose, his eyes watering from the stench. He shouldn't have fallen asleep at that fountain.

Silver had been looking around the airport for the girls and noticed that his feet were aching. He decided to sit at a nearby bench. In front of him was an ornate fountain, with some fish carvings spewing water. Some people were walking around, some in a hurry, some strolling around with a sandwich in their hand. The sight was peaceful, and Silver soon found his head nodding to the side, and his eyelids felt heavy. Soon he had fallen asleep.

"The question is, how did I get from that bench to this trash can without anyone seeing?" Silver put an ear to the trash can, listening for…anything, really. He couldn't hear any voices, just the rhythmic steps of the person pushing the trash can. Suddenly, the trash can jolted a couple times. Silver caught his breath, frozen. He must be going down some stairs.

With his ear back on the trash can, Silver heard the trash can stop, and a door opened. Then he was moving again and he heard the door shut. Suddenly, the trash can lid was removed, sending in a blinding beam of light. Then the trash can fell over and Silver rolled headfirst out onto a cold, hard floor.

He was in a storage closet. Mops and brooms and other tools were stored on the walls. Silver looked up. A single light bulb lit the room, giving the white hedgehog an eerie feeling. He then saw the man standing before him, the one that had dragged him here. The guy was standing in front of the doorway, so there was no way out. Silver gulped.

The man was dressed in a black striped vest with matching pants. Under the vest, he wore a white shirt with a collar and a reddish tie. He also wore shiny black shoes. Although, his face was concealed by a black bowler hat, and his hands were in his pockets. He looked sharp, and very important. Which begged the question; why would he drag Silver over here? Especially in a stinky trash can.

"You seemed confused." His voice was soft like velvet, yet had an edge of authority. "You're probably wondering why I dragged you over here, right?" Silver nodded, shivering from nerves. He really wished that Sonic or Shadow knew where he was, someone that could help him. Silver was on his own, however. And the man was a good foot taller than him, though if he tried to hurt him, he would fight. "I'm sorry for the trip in the trash can, but I really need to talk to you." He said.

"What do you want?" Silver stood up, tensing. "I want information. What do you know about…Here, let me introduce myself." The man took off his hat and stared at Silver with a crooked smile. "I'm Ash." Ash had piercing blue-grey eyes, a crooked nose that told Silver he had been in many fights, and short red-brown hair that was spiked up.

"You still haven't answered my question." Silver said, balling his hands into fists. Ash grinned. "You haven't answered mine. What do you know about your friend Rouge?" Silver's eyebrows furrowed. "..Rouge?" Ash cleared his throat. "See, she's an old friend of mine. But she's recently gone a little..how should I put it? Psychotic. She might be planning a killing spree for all we know." Silver was taken aback. "You mean, crazy? How? She was fine when she and the girls left on the plane." Silver immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"..Plane? Yes, she's gone crazy. That calmness was probably a cover-up. Is she.." Ash looked at the stunned face of Silver. "You can trust me; I'm only trying to help you and your friends. See, I'm from GUN." At hearing this, Silver calmed down, seeing that it was just an agent. No harm there. "Oh, okay. You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry," Ash smiled. "Anyway, it's vital that I get this information." Ash pushed the trash can away with his foot and leaned against a wall. Silver leaned against the opposite wall, getting comfortable. He told Ash about the past two days. How Amy, Rouge, and Blaze wanted to go to the Bahamas, how him, Sonic, and Shadow followed them in the belly of the plane, all up to the moment now. Then Silver gasped, remembering about Sonic, Shadow, and the plane they were supposed to get on. The plane had probably already left right now.

"Aw, crap, I was supposed to catch the plane! They left without me!" Silver was headed for the door when Ash gripped him tightly on the shoulder, turning Silver around to face him. "Wait, tell no one about this. We wouldn't want any frightened people out there, right?" Silver nodded. Then he dashed to the door, opened it, and ran out back into the airport.

Though before Silver left, Ash quickly embedded a tiny chip in Silver's quills so that it couldn't be seen. Then the white hedgehog left. Outside, Silver pulled out his chaos emerald, put a mental image of Sonic and Shadow in his head, and whispered "Chaos Control!". Ash walked out of the closet, looking around to see if anyone saw them. He put his hat back on, then walked down a hallway like nothing happened.


	8. A Nice Hotel

When Silver teleported to where Sonic and Shadow were located, he was plunged into darkness. He looked around. Was he in the cargo area of the plane? His ears flicked to his right as he heard the faint whispers of an argument. He turned in that direction and saw Sonic and Shadow arguing, illuminated by the faint glow of the emerald in Sonic's hand. They were about 10 feet away, was Silver's guess. A relieved smile carved the hedgehog's lips as he was finally safe with his brothers. He didn't like to be separated from them. He was about to shout a hearty hello at them, but he didn't want to startle them. _Well, there is no way to not startle them. We're in a dark room._

So Silver calmly walked up to them. His footsteps sent Sonic and Shadow on alert, and they looked straight in his direction. When Silver was finally illuminated by the emerald's glow, they softened. "Hey, Silv! You made it!" Sonic clapped Silver on the back, a grin on his face. "Me and Shadow were just arguing about you, seeing that Shadow didn't seem to care that you disappeared." He directed a scowl at the black hedgie. Shadow returned it, saying, "It's not that I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of the airport. Then I would worry about him." Shadow then walked over to Silver and patted him on the shoulder. "Glad to see you safe and sound."

Silver was surprised to see the beginning of a small smile on Shadow's lips. "You cared that much? I thought-"

"Just because I'm cold and hard, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, Silver." The ebony hedgehog smiled, amused. "Oh." Silver said, his ears twitching. "You're a big softie, you know that?" Sonic playfully punched Shadow on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up." Shadow punched him back, his smile not having faded, surprisingly. "Alright, so…guess we're going to have to entertain ourselves throughout this long flight, huh?" Silver said, scratching his ear. "I..guess. One thing's for sure, though. I'm taking a nap." Sonic said, walking around the cargo, looking for a pillow. "Eh, me too." Silver yawned, stretching his arms upwards. He followed Sonic, wanting a fluffy pillow as well. "Guess that means I'm keeping watch then. I'm not tired."

As Sonic and Silver came back with pillows in their arms, Shadow handed the glowing purple emerald to Sonic. "Nightlight for Silver." He whispered so the white hedgehog wouldn't hear. Sonic and Shadow both knew he was still afraid of the dark. As the pair walked away, he slowly walked over to the steps leading up out of the cargo and sat on the bottom step. He rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head up with his hands. Shadow glanced over to Sonic and Silver and smiled. The white hedgehog couldn't get comfortable and kept switching from sleeping on his left side, to his right. Sonic snored like a motor as always.

Silver couldn't get to sleep. His mind was filled with memories of his and Ash's meeting. Ash told him not to tell anyone about their conversation, and Silver wondered whether he should tell Sonic and Shadow or not. He then figured that it wouldn't help any to keep pondering about it and tried to fill his head with silence. It didn't work. The only way to get to sleep, Silver figured, was to listen to music. He got out his Ipod from nowhere and flipped to some of Crush 40's softer songs. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of shadowy people with bowler hats.

L

Shadow blinked, suddenly awake. He didn't even know he fell asleep. He looked around, remembering his surroundings. He saw Sonic and Silver sleeping against a wall a couple yards away, as the emerald kept up its steady glow. He flipped his phone out, checking the time. It was 6:30 a.m. They had another hour before the plane landed. He thought that he might as well wake the two sleeping hedgehogs. He got to his feet, stretching his legs, and walked over to the two. He gently pulled the ear buds of Silver's Ipod out of the white hedgehog's ears and softly shook the hedgehog's shoulder. He did the same with Sonic.

Silver yawned and looked around. It was still dark, so he couldn't see anything. He saw Shadow standing above him, and he saw Sonic slowly stirring. "What time is it?" He asked, stifling another yawn. "About 6:30 in the morning. The plane lands in an hour." Shadow said, shaking Sonic again when the hedgehog went back to snoring. Sonic woke up with a snort, his spine rigid and his eyes wide open. Silver stared at him for two seconds before laughing hysterically. "Its 6:30 in the morning. Plane lands in an hour." He repeated to Sonic, smiling from the hedgehog's waking up. "Oh, okay." Sonic said, scratching his head.

The hour passed eventfully as Sonic and Silver tackled in bouts of strength. Shadow eventually joined and pinned Sonic to the ground in 10 seconds. After that, Silver decided not to go against him. He tripped in the dark once again and fell on Sonic, then on Shadow, who proceeded to backhand him. Shadow took a nap on the floor, and Sonic tripped over him also. Shadow proceeded to backhand him too. As the three were doing arm wrestling contests, they noticed that the plane was landing and got ready to sneak off. When the plane opened, they gathered up their stuff, snuck through security guards, and into the airport.

For one thing, it was hot. And I mean HOT. The three were sweating as they tried to blend in, waiting for the girls to come out of the terminal. When they finally walked out, the hedgehogs followed them to baggage claim, waiting again as the girls grabbed their bags, then followed them outside the airport. The sun shone on them harshly as they saw the girls grab a cab. Not wanting to gain attention by running through the streets, they also grabbed a cab, following the girls to a fancy hotel. Each room had a balcony that overlooked the sea. Silver looked up at it through the window of the cab, awed. When they got out of the taxi and paid the driver, they followed the girls inside. Inside was better than the outside. Bright, colorful posters were pasted on the walls, and comfortable lounge areas were everywhere. A small café was set up in the corner, and it set off wonderful smells.

After Amy, Rouge, and Blaze took the elevator to their room, the three hedgehogs went to the lobby desk and booked a rather expensive room; though money wasn't a problem when you were a world hero. The man went ecstatic when he recognized them, however. "Please don't send word about us to anyone, we're trying to keep a low profile." Sonic said, winking. "Oh, I understand sir. Please, enjoy your stay." After the man handed them their keys, they quickly took the stairs to their room. It was on the 7th floor however, and as Silver wasn't as fit as Sonic and Shadow, he was panting softly when they reached their floor. Walking to their room, they opened it to find a luxurious room with two twin beds, a soft couch, a furry rug, and beach toned walls. There was also a flat screen tv set up on the wall. A kitchen area was to the left.

"Now this, I could live in." Sonic said as he collapsed on the couch and flipped channels on the tv. "I think I'm gonna take a power nap." Shadow said, laying on his back on one of the beds. Soon, soft snores were heard. "I'm hungry. Maybe there's a fridge somewhere. There always is." Silver walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was fully stocked to Silver's delight. Making a sandwich, Sonic shouted that he'd also like a sandwich, so Silver made two. Sitting on the couch, munching on sandwiches and watching tv, is how the day passed.


	9. Beach Time

Silver woke up to the sound of music. Pop music. He dashed to the wall it was coming from and put an ear on it. What he heard, made the hedgehog's insides melt.

"_Britney Spears…." _

He screamed in the only way a dude could scream and not sound gay. Sonic and Shadow were instantly woken up and jumped out of their beds. Sonic, who slept in an armchair all night because there weren't any available beds, gasped in pain as his back made a loud cracking sound. After stretching his back in the weirdest way possible, Sonic got into battle mode, looking around, only to see Shadow and Silver staring at him weirdly.

"Are you done now?" Shadow asked him, easing out of his battle stance.

"Oh, I'm quite done now." Sonic said, giving the black hedgehog a reproachful glare.

"Can we get back to me now, please? I'm having a crisis here." Silver said, plugging his ears.

"Crisis? How could you possibly…," Shadow started, but stopped as he heard the music playing. The three hedgehogs stared at each other wide-eyed for just a second, then with manly screams of manliness, dashed to grab their headphones from their IPods. Putting them over their ears, blocking out the pop music, they sighed in relief.

"I am so glad I can't hear that anymore. Can't stand Britney." Sonic said, sinking back onto a bed and grabbing for the remote, wherever it was.

"Now who would be playing Britney at…," Silver looked at the analog clock on the dresser between the beds. "8:00 in the morning? That's just downright cruel."

Suddenly, a random memory came to Sonic. "Wait a minute…I only know one person that would play that with reckless abandon almost every time she wakes up." Sonic looked at the Shadow and Silver as it suddenly came to them.

"_Amy…"_ They all whispered.

They all pressed their ears to the wall, after taking off their headphones of course. Yep. They could hear the girls through the wall. They were arguing on where to go today. "I would love to go scuba diving. We should do that." There was Blaze.

"Nah, I say we hang at the beach. Get some margaritas…maybe hit a few parties." Rouge said in her deep womanly voice.

"We can go to a beach any day. I wanna go to a water park!" Amy said enthusiastically.

"That's Amy for ya." Sonic said with a smile.

"I wanna go scuba diving. I hope they go scuba diving." Silver said, crossing his fingers.

Shadow lifted a finger to his lips. "Hush, otherwise we won't know where they're going." They all put their ears back on the wall.

"Hmmm…that's a hard decision girls. Scuba diving, beach, water park…" Blaze's voice could be heard sarcastically.

"Okay, how about a rock paper scissors. Two out of three. Winner gets to pick." Rouge said, always the decisive one.

"Rock paper scissors shoot. Darn! Rock paper scissors shoot. Ugh! Rock paper scissors shoot. Dang it, I'm out." Amy said sadly.

"Alright, it's just you and me Blaze," said Rouge. "Rock paper scissors shoot. Dang. Rock paper scissors shoot. Dang it! Rock paper scissors shoot! Wow. You're ruthless Blaze."

"Yes! Scuba diving it is!" A kitty like squeal could be heard.

"Yeah, baby! Scuba diving here we come!" Silver said excitedly. "Everyone find your trunks, we're going to the ocean!"

* * *

"Wow. Just..wow. This is beautiful." Amy said, taking in all the beauty of the ocean and the beach. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, and it was _hot._ It was definitely swimming weather, that's for sure. Each of the girls were in their bathing suits and were scouting out a section of the beach where they could set up their beach towels.

Finding a spot under the shade of an umbrella, the girls set down their towels and bags. Sitting down on their towels, Rouge said, "Hey, when was the instructor supposed to get here? And we're in a class, right?"

"Oh yeah, we signed up for a class. And he should be here any minute now." Amy said, putting a hand over her eyes and scouting the beach. "I think he provides the gear too."

"Well yeah, he should, Amy. Where else would we get wet suits and oxygen tanks?" Blaze smiled at Amy, chuckling.

"That is true. I just wish we could've picked out the colors. Black and silver just doesn't suit me as well as pink does."

Rouge gave Amy a long look. "But you already are pink. Wouldn't that be overkill, hun?"

"Nah, it just enhances the experience."

"Heh, you keep thinking that, hun."

* * *

The boys were all in their swimming trunks, and were scanning the beach."We did sign up for the right class, right? The one that the girls signed up for?" Shadow asked, looking around at the beach.

"Yeah, we should have," Silver looked down at the brochure in his hand. "Says here, Mr. Lanfield, scuba diving professional. Provides all equipment and meets at Gold Rock beach, ten p.m. Also provides lunch."

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed happily. "I love it when they provide lunch."

"Hey, is that him over there?" Shadow pointed to a sushi bar a couple yards away. A leopard was seen wearing a wet suit and carrying a rather big bag. He was talking to a group of people, and was handing out wet suits and oxygen tanks and pointing people to their own cabanas to change. Also in that group were Blaze, Amy, and Rouge.

"Yup, that's them. Wait for them to get into a cabana before we get our equipment. Remember, we don't want to be seen. That's the fun of it." Shadow reminded them as they walked toward the group, trying to be inconspicuous. Once, the girls went into a cabana, they rushed to the instructor. "Oh, there are you three. I was afraid you would be late." Mr. Lanfield said with a chuckle, handing them their own wet suits and tanks and gear. "That cabana's open. Go ahead and change, we'll be leaving in a moment."

The boys got into their wet suits quickly, but not quickly enough to get back outside before the girls came out of their cabana. How were they going to get out there without being seen by the girls, you ask? They can't possibly not be seen, their quills will give them away easily, you say. Well that's an explanation for another chapter.

* * *

OH YEAH. CLIFFHANGER, BABY. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. :)


End file.
